Histoire de livre
by Shiryu
Summary: Mayuko aime Hatori mais lui se souvient de Kana! Et si Mayuko était Duo et Hatori Trowa qu'est-cce que ca donnerait! Ceci est une adaptation du chapitre 56 du tome 10 de fruits basket!Bonne lecture


**_Histoire de livre_**

**Auteur : **Shiryu ! !

**Source : **Gundam Wing évidemment.

**Genre : **Yaoi, shonen ai, angst ? OOC, UA et POV.

**Couple : **il y avait : 2x1x2, 3x4x3 ; il y a et aura 2x3x2, 4x5x4 et 1x6x1. **Yatta ça c'est du couple !!!**

**Disclamer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni l'idée d'ailleurs ! ! **A vi. ???? L'est à qui alors ??**

**Email : **shiryu123voilà.fr

**Note 1 : **Cette idée me vient du Fruits Basket numéro 10, c'est l'histoire de Mayu et Hari. J'adore ce volume surtout la fin ! ! ! Yuki x Tohru POWAAAAA

**Note 2 : **Ce n'est pas vraiment une adaptation mais plutôt les fondations de l'histoire. Il n'y aura pas de famille Soma, pas de transformation, pas de dons pour effacer la mémoire.

**Coin de la bêta**: euh … Kikou tout le monde (en gras ce sont ces commentaires)

_En italique c'est les dialogues qui font office de flash back._

Distribution des rôles :

Mayuko Shiraki : Duo Maxwell.

Kana Soma : Quatre Raberba Winner.

Hatori Soma : Trowa Barton.

Shigure Soma : Heero Yuy (c'est ici qu'il y aura beaucoup de OOC)

Mari de Kana Soma : Wufei Chang.

Bonne lecture :

Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es venu aujourd'hui ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit, pour récupérer le livre que j'ai commandé !

Et comme je vais te le répéter, il n'arrivera que demain Heero.

Je m'ennuyais de toi ! !

Te fous pas de ma tête, tu as Zechs maintenant.

Mais non, je t'adore tu le sais ? Au fait pourquoi tu t'occupes de la librairie du père Maxwell.

Il est parti pour une mission humanitaire pendant 3 semaines et il ne voulait pas fermer pour les habitués.

C'est vrai où serai je allé chercher mes livres s'il avait fermé ? ! ?

Moi ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, au moins je ne t'aurais pas vu.

Devant moi se trouve Heero Yuy mon meilleur ami et accessoirement mon ex ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi je me suis mis à sortir avec lui ? On ne peut pas dire que ce soit par amour, non c'était peut-être pour essayer d'être heureux comme eux ou tout simplement que Heero est arrivé au moment où je n'allais pas réellement bien. Il faut aussi avouer qu'il est canon !

Il est plutôt grand mais moins que lui.

Il a des yeux bleu cobalt superbes mais moins que ses émeraudes.

D'adorables cheveux bruns toujours en bataille mais moins que sa mèche châtaine.

o…Duo ?

Hein ? Quoi ?

Tu pensais à lui ?

Non.

Duo, tu ne mens jamais !

Je pensais à nous deux puis ça a dérivé sur lui, je croyais pouvoir l'oublier.

Ca fait deux ans, tu devrais essayer de le revoir.

Je ne peux pas, pour Quatre.

Il ne s'en souvient même pas !

Je me demande parfois comment on en est arrivé là, ils étaient tellement bien ensemble, tellement heureux.

Je me souviens quand il me l'a présenté la première fois.

Je te présente Duo Maxwell, l'ami dont je te parle souvent. Duo voici le docteur Trowa Barton, je suis son assistant.

J'ai tout de suite compris qu'ils étaient ensembles, c'était évident ils rayonnaient de bonheur tous les deux.

Pourtant je suis tombé amoureux de lui, un véritable coup de foudre !

A chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais mal au cœur pas de jalousie mais de honte et de remords.

Le temps est à passé et j'ai rencontré les amis de Trowa, dont Heero, j'en ai beaucoup appris sur lui.

Ce n'était pas le garçon froid qu'on voyait au premier abord.

Il savait rire.

Plus le temps passait et plus son visage s'éclairait et plus je l'aimais.

J'aimais voir apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

J'aimais sa voix, ses yeux, sa silhouette, tout ce qu'il était.

Bien sur, je ne le montrais pas, je ne voulais pas perdre Quatre c'était mon meilleur ami mais je ne devais pas être assez discret.

Un jour Heero est venu me voir.

Quatre nous propose d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble.

_ Il m'en a parlé, est-ce que Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble ?_

_ Oui._

_ Pourquoi, ils n'en parlent jamais ?_

_ Il y a bien des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, comme par exemple les sentiments que tu nourris à l'égard de Trowa. C'est mieux qu'il ne sache pas ?_

_ Comment tu sais ?_

_ Je suis plutôt bon observateur en ce qui concerne ces choses ! ! Essayes de le lui voler !_

_ Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne serais jamais comme Quatre, aussi bien que lui. J'aimerais pouvoir moi aussi sourire en me disant qu'une personne comme Trowa m'aime. Savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui pense à moi et qui crois en moi. Et puis je ne serais jamais à la hauteur._

_ C'est très triste… Alors sort avec moi. Tu es d'une tristesse insolente et moi je m'ennuis alors je pourrais te tenir compagnie en jouant les petits copains !_

Bizarrement j'ai accepté, je suis sortie avec Heero Yuy !

Lorsque je l'ai annoncé à Quatre et Trowa ils ont fait une drôle de tête, ils étaient marrants tous les deux avec leur regard ahuri !

Ils avaient raisons, Heero est comme une vague au bord de la mer, présente mais insaisissable.

Heero et moi, on ne s'aimait pas il n'y avait pas de baisers entre nous, c'était purement sexuel, c'est cru mais c'est la vérité. Ca a duré quelques mois ainsi.

Et puis ils ont décidé de se marier, ils sont aller voir le chef de famille pour demander son accord.

Malheureusement, Akito était très possessif envers Trowa après tout c'était son frère ! Akito voulait garder Trowa auprès de lui alors il s'est fâché et a lancé un vase contre Trowa.

Le vase a explosé en le blessant gravement à l'œil.

Se fut le début de la fin. **Wahouh ça c'est bien dit !!!!!!**

Quatre s'en ai rendu malade, Trowa avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute rien n'y faisait.

J'ai fini par aller voir le blond pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, il s'est mis à pleurer dans mes bras.

_Ah ! Duo tu es venu me voir ?_

_Oui, murmurais-je._

_Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu ? Pardonne-moi de te recevoir dans cet état._

Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je n'avais aucune nouvelle alors j'ai demandé à Heero de me faire entrer.

_Tu as vu Trowa ?_

_Non._

_Tu sais…je…je l'ai…blessé…à…l'œil…gauche. Tu sais, il ne…vo…voit plus…du tout…et …c'est…C'EST A CAUSE DE MOI ! ! ! Je n'ai même pas pu le protéger._

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et consolé.

Ensuite, je suis parti et le malheur a continué.

Je pensais sincèrement que Quatre s'en remettrait et que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

J'ai eu tort.

La suite est un peu floue pour moi, je ne sais que ce qu'Heero à voulu me dire.

Apparemment Quatre a voulu quitter définitivement le manoir Soma. Il aurait pris sa voiture, vu qu'il n'était pas dans un état normal il n'aurait pas vu le camion arriver en face. Là encore je ne sais pas mais à la différence du départ personne ne le sait.

Suite à son accident Quatre a perdu la mémoire.

Il a oublié de sa rencontre avec Trowa jusqu'à son accident.

Après sa sorti de l'hôpital, Quatre est venu chez moi quelque temps pour se reposer.

Ca fait du bien de respirer de l'air pur. Je suis resté alité un moment.

_Tu es encore maigre, il faut qu'on te remplume !_

_Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, monsieur Trowa a dit qu'avec le temps j'irais mieux. Je pense que je vais aller chez mes grands-parents me reposer un peu._

_Alors tu as tout oublié ?_

_Oui mais les médecins disent que je vais me souvenir. Au fait il paraît que toi et Heero êtes séparé._

_Vi, on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre._

_C'est vrai ! Tu sais pense qu'il te faudrait quelqu'un comme monsieur Trowa, je suis sûr que vous iriez bien ensemble !_

Ces paroles m'ont touché et je me suis mis à pleurer.

Je ne voulais jamais oublier comment ils étaient heureux ensembles.

Jamais oublié.

Jamais.

Suite à cela, Trowa a continué à être le médecin de la famille Soma, Quatre est parti dans sa famille.

Quant à moi j'ai quitté Heero !

C'était- il y a deux ans.

Depuis, je suis devenu prof dans un lycée.

Quatre c'est marié, il y a trois mois, avec un chinois du nom de Chang Wufei, il ne se rappelle toujours pas.

Et Trowa je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, je ne préfère pas.

J'ai parfois de ces nouvelles par Heero, ce sont deux très bons amis.

Il me semble que tu es le seul à n'avoir rien fait depuis 2 ans !

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Ne prêtant pas attention au fait que Duo ne l'écoutait pas, sûrement encore plonger dans ses souvenirs, il continua.

Tu n'as jamais revu Trowa depuis et tu croises Quatre en coup de vent. Je te félicite pour ta dévotion mais pense à autre chose. Quatre est marié et Trowa a un nouveau petit copain.

Nani ?

Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je connais juste son prénom, c'est un dénommé Hyouko. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu étais bête ? Tous les deux ont refait leur vie et toi tu restes là éperdument amoureux de Trowa alors que tout le monde l'ignore.

De toute façon je n'appartiendrais plus à personne. Je finirais seul, toujours seul parce qu'aimer fait souffrir.

Tu es vraiment bête, surtout de penser ainsi. Je vais te laisser. **Moissant HEE CHAN ? MOI JE SUIS D4ACCORD AVEC DUO KUN !!!**

Crois ce que tu veux.

Tu sais, aujourd'hui, je peux bien te l'avouer… Tu me plaisais bien.

Merci Heero.

Il part et je suis à nouveau seul, peut-être a-t-il raison. Il serait tout de même temps que je trouve quelqu'un pour mon propre bonheur.

Est-ce que j'y arriverai ?

J'en ai quand même marre d'être seul, parfois la solitude me pèse.

Bonjour Duo, ça fait longtemps ?

Ho my god, my god ! ! !

Presque 2 ans, répondis-je machinalement.

C'est…

2 ans exactement. Rien n'a changé ici, même toi !

Trowa, tu me donnes chaud avec ta veste.

…

Ex…Excuse-moi… Je dis n'importe quoi, tu m'as surpris. Heero vient juste de partir et on parlait de truc space !

En fait, je viens prendre un livre qu'Heero a commandé pour moi, il m'a dit qu'il était arrivé.

Je vais le tuer ! Saloperie, il l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûr.

Je lui ai dit qu'il n'arriverait que demain.

Etrange il m'a assuré le contraire, il a dû mal comprendre.

Mon œil, il l'a fait exprès pour que l'on se rencontre «par hasard». C'est du réchauffé son plan ! !

Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, je repasserais demain.

T'es pas obligé, je peux te l'envoyer pas la poste, Heero m'a dit que tu étais surmené en ce moment.

Non, c'est bon. A demain.

A demain.

RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! Je hais Heero.

Je meurs d'envie de l'appeler mais cet idiot est chez Zechs et je n'ai pas le numéro en plus il m'a même pas de portable.

J'ai failli mourir d'étonnement à cause de lui.

Il a toujours cette attitude et ce visage insensible qui donne l'impression qu'il se fout de tout.

C'est pour cela que tout le monde pense qu'il est froid.

Je suis nul, je ne l'ai même pas félicité pour son fiancé.

C'est étrange, son visage tout à l'heure, n'exprimait pas le bonheur.

Il semblait si… Triste…

jjjj

Finalement je n'ai pas put joindre Heero hier soir.

C'est bête j'avais une envie folle de l'insulter.

Duo le livre d'Heero est arrivé.

Bien, merci sœur Hélène.

Dis, pourquoi tu ne te marie pas avec lui.

Pour la millième fois, c'est terminé entre lui et moi ! !

Duo tu as passé l'âge raisonnable pour te marier. Le Père Maxwell se fait du souci pour toi.

Ca y est elle se met à pleurer et à me refaire le coup du :

«Le Père Maxwell est soucieux, nous ne voulons que ton bonheur…»

En plus je suis sur qu'elle fait semblant de pleurer. **Ce n'est pas bien de mentir pour une sœur, lol !!!**

Bonjour.

Trowa ?

Je te dérange ?

Oh, vous êtes le nouveau petit ami de Duo, intervint sœur Hélène.

Voilà ton livre Trowa, maintenant on sort.

On marche ensemble quelques temps, je l'emmène sur le pont du parc, mon endroit préféré. C'est aussi ici que j'ai rencontré Trowa la première fois, il était avec Quatre.

Aucune parole n'a été prononcée.

Tiens ton livre.

Merci, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

Comme ça ! Tu n'as pas mis de veste aujourd'hui ?

C'est pour que tu n'es pas chaud.

Je me mis à rire sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas marrant.

Tu es trop sérieux Trowa !

J'essaye de me laisser aller.

Si je t'ai blessé, je m'excuse.

Non.

Qu'as-tu Trowa ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

Je suis en bonne santé.

C'est pas ça, tu devrais être heureux mais c'est pas le cas. Je ne comprends pas, je ne vois pas cette aura de bonheur que faisais rayonner autrefois.

Je ne vois pas, ce genre de bonheur m'est totalement inconnu.

Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

Qu'est-ce qui le ronge autant et puis je m'en balance !

Je veux être heureux alors il faut que je l'oublie, que j'arrête de penser à lui.

-…le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, tout le monde rit, alors pourquoi toi Trowa Barton tu n'aurais pas le droit d'être heureux ?

Je veux comprendre parce que sinon je ne peux plus croire en rien.

Désolé mais tes propos sont incohérents.

Ca te regarde pas ! Et puis laisse tomber ! !

Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?

Est- ce que je pleure pour lui ?

Par pitié libérez-le de ce qui le ronge.

Egoïstement je veux qu'il soit heureux pour que moi aussi je puisse l'être.

Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer.

Tout le monde me regarde et je m'en fous.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je le sans qui s'approche de moi et qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

Je me serre contre lui et continu de verser mes larmes.

Tu te trompes j'avais juste envie de sortir et puis j'étais juste un peu fatigué.

C'est peut-être vrai qu'en pleurant, on peut se retrouver soi-même mais en grandissant on devient de moins en moins doué pour ce genre de choses.

En pleurant si fort, c'est comme si tu l'avais fait pour deux et je t'en remercie.

Je lui adresse un pâle sourire.

Ravi de t'être utile mais se serait plutôt à ton petit ami de le faire pour toi, tu ne crois pas ?

Je suis seul !

What ! Mais Heero m'a parlé d'un certain Hyouko.

Je crois qu'Heero c'est moqué de toi !

Je vais le tuer **! ha ha cgt de rôle ???!!!**

Tu as du temps à m'accorder auparavant ? Pour me faire pardonner je t'invite au restaurant.

Nani ? Je suis même pas présentable !

Tu refuse ?

Non !

J'en étais sûr ! Et puis le ciel est bleu, il faut en profiter.

Nous sommes donc allés déjeuner ensemble.

On a discuté de tout et de rien.

On s'est raconté les deux années qui ont passé.

Puis on est rentré chacun chez soi.

Je sais que tu temps va passer avant que je ne me recoupe les cheveux, qu'il m'appelle Duo-chan et qu'on se promène sous un ciel bleu.

Je serais patient.

Owari.

Voilà c'est fini pour le moment, je vais très prochainement écrire une séquelle à cette histoire mais j'hésite encore si Quatre doit retrouver la mémoire ou pas. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Sinon j'aime bien le résultat même si je trouve que sa ressemble beaucoup trop aux chapitres de Fruits Basket. C'est vrai que je me suis inspiré des dialogues je le cache pas mais j'aime trop l'histoire de Mayu et Hary et c'était tellement bien raconté. Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ça vous a plut.

Et pis merci à Tyo de me corriger (ma pov tu dois avoir un boulot monstre ! !) **meuh non pas tant que ça les premières étaient pires mdr !!!**

Shiryu

**Euh, sans vouloir foutre le bordel ça donnera quoi si 4 retrouve la mémoire ???? Ça serai marrant non ???**


End file.
